Isn't it obvious that I love you?
by Heksy
Summary: A song-fic about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. OOC. And I am really bad at writing summaries, so please don't shoot me?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**Isn't it obvious that I love you?**

Harry was at a loss.  
How could he convey his feelings to his secret love?  
He was too self-conscious to just step up to said person.  
Although he had to admit his reluctance was partly due to being scared of the thought he might be rejected, was that very likely though?  
"Killing Voldemort was a walk in the park, but telling him I love him damn near kills me?" the young man grumbled to himself.  
_So much for the ever highly praised Gryffindor bravery_ he thought chagrined.  
He was deep in thought, while he walked slowly to the music room.  
If he needed to figure something out, he always sat at his piano.  
While his long, delicate fingers enticed the piano to bring forth the most enchanting melodies, his mind would wander and present him with a solution to his dilemma.

Three years prior

Harry had been in a music store in muggle London and there had been a man sitting at a piano, playing the instrument like a virtuoso.  
After the man was finished Harry walked up to the man and asked if the man could teach him to play like that.  
The man had looked him up and down a bit, a if to assess if the youth in front of him was serious about the request.  
He nodded his head and had stated it was hard work and he demanded that the youth come by every day, without failure.  
The man reminded Harry a bit of Severus Snape, his potions professor.  
Somehow the youngster knew this man would be just as demanding, but Harry would do everything in his power to master the fine instrument.  
They introduced themselves and a date was set for the following morning.  
Mister Hunter said it was important to study at least three hours each day, if Harry ever wanted to truly master the art of playing the piano.  
Harry nodded eagerly, he would study even harder if he could get away with it.  
Harry seemed to be a natural talent, as he soaked up the knowledge and picked up every technique after it was shown to him only once or twice.  
He never missed a day with mister Hunter and when he came home he ate and went into his music room to practice some more, often losing himself to the music.  
As he was living in one of his own mansions, he had more than enough time to do so.

*****************************

At the tender age of eighteen Harry had gone home for the holidays, only to be thrown out of the Dursley 's house for once and for all, with the message that he was old enough to look after himself and Harry was glad to leave, there was no love lost between them.  
One of the Goblins at Gringotts had contacted Harry right after he had left Privet Drive and was about to hail the Knight bus.  
"Mister Potter, my name is Groblan Uncanny and we have some matters to discuss. Are you free to accompany me to Gringotts? It will only take fifteen minutes of your time" the goblin had asked and Harry agreed to come along, although Harry was utterly surprised a goblin would even leave the bank.  
After reaching their destination and both goblin and wizard had discussed matters in a private office it seemed that Harry (now free of his 'family') was seen as an adult. There were a few things that needed to be arranged in accordance with the testaments drawn up by his parents, godfather and a few other family members Harry didn't even know about.  
After the wills were read, it had become very clear Harry was now one of the richest wizards around, even surpassing the Malfoys.  
He was given several 'Heir rings' that he was supposed to wear at all times.  
Luckily they could be spelled to become unnoticeable tattoos.  
Groblan taught Harry the spell, so Harry could hide the rings if he so desired.  
After all the documents had been signed, Harry had taken quite a big amount of money with him and went on a shopping spree.  
He would be damned if he ever wore cast offs again.  
After having seen Draco Malfoy a few times in a pair of grey slacks combined with a silk button down shirt and a pair of black shiny leather loafers, Harry had decided he liked the style of clothing the youngest Malfoy wore.  
Therefore Harry went into an expensive looking store and started to rummage through the racks of clothing, trying to decide what he wanted to try on first.  
A young man in impeccable clothing sauntered over to where Harry was standing and asked: "Do you see anything to your liking?"  
Harry looked at the young man, noticing his sun kissed, chestnut hair, honey coloured eyes and well tailored clothing and stated simply "Sure, let's start with you, shall we?", making the young man blush.  
Harry was confused, why would the guy blush, he only had said…oh…OOOHHH!  
"Erm, I'm sorry…I meant your clothes, I want the same look" he hurriedly explained, blushing profusely himself.  
_Well, this was awkward_ Harry thought a bit amused by their respective reactions. Harry normally was very shy.  
He had known he was gay after trying to kiss Cho Chang and failing miserably, only to find he was entertaining the idea of kissing a few of the good looking guys at school, but he felt at ease with the young man next to him.  
"I am Divine" the well dressed guy said.  
"Yes you are" Harry said, surprised by his own audacity.  
The guy laughed, shook his head and said "It is my name, don't ask…"  
Harry chuckled and said "I'm Harry, pleased to meet you", shaking Divine's hand.  
Divine didn't act 'Hero stricken' as many others did, when Harry introduced himself and it pleased Harry to no end.  
Finally he had encountered a normal person and he said as much, making Divine chuckle and answer that being a student at Durmstrang had taught him not to be big on the worshipping thing, as many had fallen, because of their worship of the Dark Lord.  
Harry understood all too well and decided to change the subject.  
"Now, as you can see I am in serious need of a new wardrobe, can you help me, as I have no fashion sense…at all" he said self-mockingly.  
Divine laughed softly and nodded his head in acquiescence.  
Both young men spent the better part of three hours in the shop, as Harry tried on many different outfits and cloaks, socks, briefs and t-shirts.  
Finally satisfied with the results, Harry asked the shop owner if everything could be sent to his mansion and paid for the clothing.  
He was now dressed in a silk green button down shirt, a pair of black slacks made of the finest wool and black soft leather loafers.  
The look was completed with a cloak of the finest cashmere, dyed in a deep bottle green colour that looked almost black.  
He was famished and asked Divine to accompany him to dinner, as it was closing time for the shop anyway and was startled to find out Divine didn't even work there.  
He had been a customer himself and had thought Harry had been in over his head, when he saw the black haired teen go through the racks of clothing.  
Harry laughed heartily at this and said Divine would do well in Slytherin house, explaining Hogwarts' school politics to the fine specimen of the male species.  
Divine accepted the invitation and they spent a wonderful evening together, which was continued in Harry 's bedroom.  
The following morning both young men said their farewells, never promising anything they knew neither one could uphold.

********************************

Now three years, later Harry found himself sitting at the piano reminiscing the past and contemplating the future.  
Harry had been offered many jobs, but none really appealed to had taken a year off to travel and after coming back he had decided to become a piano teacher, for both rich and poor kids.  
Harry firmly believed that every child deserved a chance to learn how to play music.  
Being a war hero and the 'saviour' had it's perks, for everyone knew his name and the list of pupils was very, very long.  
Harry began with hiring three other music teachers, a handful of house elves, a personal assistant and Groblan Uncanny as his accountant.  
He then set up appointments with parents and their children to find out if the children indeed had some talent or that the parents just wanted their child to be in the presence of 'The Saviour', which he had no time for.  
This project was very important to him and he was not going to let others ruin it for him.  
After sifting through the seemingly endless list with the other teachers, the four managed to discourage the attention seekers from coming and they had chosen well over eighty children that looked promising and a few less promising, but very eager to learn.  
The biggest surprise had been Draco Malfoy.  
The blonde had made an appointment and wanted to enrol too.  
When Harry found out that the youngest Malfoy had made an appointment, he stated he would do the interview himself, although he did not quite understand why he was so adamant about it.  
When the blonde had come in the next morning, Harry stuck out his hand to shake his. Harry welcomed him inside, took him to one of the music rooms and asked if Draco knew how to play the piano at all.  
"I do a little, but I want to learn how to master it" Draco said softly.  
Harry nodded and invited Draco to sit at the piano, to show what he knew.  
Draco looked at the stool as if it was about to attack him.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you can not play, if you don't sit first" Harry said encouraging.  
"Draco" was the whispered reply.  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
"My name…please call me Draco" the blonde spoke up a bit louder.  
"Oh, erm, sure…okay. Well, call me Harry" the surprised wizard answered.  
What was this all about, he wondered.  
"Draco, will it be more comfortable if I sat with you at the piano?" he asked, addressing Draco's unease, after a bout of brilliance had hit him.  
Draco was not only there to learn how to play, there was something else to be considered and Harry had an inkling as to what it was.  
The blonde nodded his head enthusiastically and Harry chuckled, he had been right.  
Draco did not have fond memories of playing, it seemed.  
They sat next to each other and Draco's trembling fingers made contact with the keys, only to be withdrawn quickly.  
"That bad huh?" Harry asked softly and was answered with a nod.  
"What is your least favourite piece, Draco?" Harry inquired, he was going to squash Draco's insecurities and needed Draco to face the biggest problem first.  
"P-piano C-concerto nr. 3 by Rachm-maninov" Draco stuttered.  
Harry was flabbergasted… that piece? It was known around the world to be the most difficult concerto to play. Only people with exceptionally broad hands and long fingers were known to be able to play it with a bit less difficulty.  
"I can understand why, as I don't like it myself very much either. Is there a reason, except for it's difficulty, that you dislike it so much?" he asked.  
Big silvery blue eyes turned misty, as they looked at Harry with trepidation.  
"I was supposed to master it when I turned fifteen, so I could perform for our guests at the manor" the blonde answered shakily.  
"How much time did you get to rehearse?"  
"Two months"  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, two months? It took most people well over two years to get to an acceptable level.  
"Will you show me?" Harry asked softly, making sure he didn't show how angry he was.  
As Draco touched the keys again, so did Harry and they started simultaneously.  
After five minutes of wrestling through the piece, Harry stopped and saw that Draco had tears flowing down his cheeks.  
He touched Draco's hands, that were still on the keys.  
"Let it go, Draco. There is no need to play it ever again" he stated.  
The blonde sighed, dried his eyes and asked in a hopeful tone "Am I accepted?"  
Harry nodded and told Draco to pick three days, making it clear that Draco needed to practice on a regular basis.  
The blonde shrugged and told him he had nothing to do anyway, so he could come in every day, if need be.  
"Don't you have a job or other responsibilities?" Harry asked surprised.  
Draco shook his head and said that after his parents had died in the final battle, he was left with everything the Malfoys owned and all was taken care off by the accountants.  
He never wanted to be like his father, so he steered clear of the ministry and not being a social butterfly like his mother, he didn't have any prior engagements either.  
"Don't you get lonely? What about your friends?" Harry asked surprised.  
Draco shook his head and told him he never had any real friends, like Harry had had, when they were in school.  
Draco's 'buddies' only had wanted to befriend him, because of his name, fortune and/or parentage, so he was no stranger to loneliness.  
It made Harry sad to think that a person had no friends to call his own, easily forgetting his own friends had abandoned him when the truth about his childhood had come to the surface and they didn't want to be seen in the presence of a 'pauper'.  
He had been hurt by their actions, especially Ron Weasley's, because Ron had come from a poor family himself, although it had been a loving family.  
"Come in every day then and we'll make a Chopin out of you yet" he said lightly.  
Draco smiled gratefully, when Harry surprised him with his next question.  
"Would you like to start today, Draco? Seeing as you have nothing else to do anyway…"  
Draco's smile turned into a big goofy grin and he nodded vigorously.  
That had been the start of their friendship.

***************************

Now, almost two years had passed and Harry and Draco had gone from being just friends, to being very close friends and somewhere along the line Harry had fallen in love with the soft spoken, introvert wizard.  
Draco was nothing like his former self, from the time they had been in school.  
He only showed his real self to Harry, but refused to let others get close.  
His razor sharp wit was like a breath of fresh air and Harry often doubled over in stitches, when Draco would dryly comment on the goings on in his life.  
Especially when it involved one Severus Snape, a group of 'dunderheads', a few cauldrons and a volatile potion to be brewed in the class room.  
The way Draco could impersonate Snape's voice and remarks often had Harry guffawing, until one day said professor arrived at the mansion in search of his godson, who had been in the middle of one of his famous 'Snape stories', as Harry now called them.  
"Kindly refrain from trying to impersonate my persona, Draco. It is highly degrading" the dour man said, but his eyes held a tinge of mirth in them.  
"Oh, come off it, Sev. You love it when I 'impersonate' you. Didn't you once say it is the highest sort of praise a person can get?" Draco teased.  
"I have said no such thing, but never mind that now. Why are you here? I was under the impression we were to meet for lunch" Severus said looking around him and realizing they were in a rather spacious room.  
There was a piano in the centre of the room and he looked at both younger men in front of him questioningly.  
Harry answered him, saying "I give piano lessons, sir and Draco is one of my students"  
The answer seemed to surprise the potions master, because he said he had been sure Draco would never again touch a piano after his fifteenth birthday.  
"Well, Draco was a bit reluctant at first, but he has made such great progress since that day, it's as if he's done it all his life" Harry stated proudly.  
"Why don't you play something, Draco? Please?" Harry asked in his most pleading tone.  
"I-I don't know, Harry. It's different when someone is watching, you know?"  
"I know you can do it, just believe in yourself, as I believe in you" Harry said softly.  
Draco heaved a sigh and sat on the stool.  
He wished he had Harry 's confidence, but laid his fingers on the keys anyway and started to play, without knowing why he picked 'Claire de Lune' by Debussy.  
The music was soothing to his nerves and his hands became more steady, his movements more deliberate and precise.  
After a few moments Draco 's soul broke free and went soaring through the beautiful music, making the masterpiece come to life.  
Harry and Severus were mesmerized by the sight of the young wizard at the piano.  
Harry had always known that Draco would find his 'own' piece eventually and it didn't surprise him one bit to learn it was this one.  
It fitted Draco to a T, as it was romantic, soft and sometimes even introspective.  
Severus, on the other hand, was very surprised when he saw his godson at the piano, playing as if his life depended on it.  
He didn't know if Draco had told Harry what had happened, after the fiasco on his birthday, but he didn't think Draco would voluntarily tell anyone about the severe beating he received in front of the guests, who were present to 'celebrate' his birthday.  
As the final note died out, both Harry and Severus gave Draco their version of a standing ovation, promptly being joined by the other teachers and several students.  
They had heard the music and went into the 'big room' to see who was playing.  
Draco bowed to the small crowd, with tears in his eyes.  
He felt so good after playing, although he didn't know what exactly had happened.

********************************************

Harry sat down at his piano in the 'big room' and let his fingers glide over the ebony and ivory keys lovingly.  
He needed answers and playing was a sure way of getting them.  
His hands automatically started to push the right keys, while his mind went blank.  
Harry played and all of a sudden some soul music mixed in with his own and Harry started to sing.

I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then come on, oh come on whoo  
Let's get it on, aaah baby  
Let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on  
Sugar, let's get it on

Where had that come from? Did he really sound that sexy?  
But as he played on, his voice seemed to have a life of it's own.

We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we got to being  
Let's live  
I love you

There's nothing wrong with me  
Lovin' you, baby no no  
And givin' yourself to me could never be wrong  
If the love is true, oh baby

Well, it seemed this was his answer then.  
Harry decided to go with it, because the answers he had gotten through this method had never been wrong before, so why would they be now?  
He put all his emotions in his music and continued to play and sing.

Don't you know how sweet and wonderful  
Life can be  
I'm asking you baby  
To get it on with me

I ain't gonna worry  
I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush

Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
You know what I'm talkin' about  
Come on baby, hey hey  
Let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on ooohh  
Let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on  
Please get it on

Harry mind wandered to Draco, his secret love and Harry thought to himself he could never say this to the blonde, no matter how much he wanted to.

So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on darlin'  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush oooh

Gonna get it on  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves ya  
Let me groove ya... good

Let your love come down aah  
Get it on, come on baby

When his hands and the mystical soul music stopped playing and Harry stopped singing, he heard another piano and voice in the next room.  
There was something familiar about the voice, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it.  
He stood up from his stool and walked out of his room and entered the room next to his, where he saw none other than Draco sit at the piano.  
Draco's back was turned towards the door, so he didn't know Harry was standing there.  
As the blonde continued to play, something similar to what had happened to Harry, happened to Draco.  
There was other music mixing in with Draco's own.

Cut to the chase, your pretty face  
Search outer space, leaving no trace  
Making love in the heavens above  
Flying so high, you and I  
You and I, You and I

Who was Draco singing about?  
Was Draco seeing someone, had he fallen in love maybe?  
Harry felt like crying, as Draco continued oblivious to Harry's thoughts and feelings.  
He was too late then, it had taken him the better part of two years to finally admit to Draco how he felt, only to lose him when he had been so close.  
He wanted to turn around and walk away, but found he couldn't move.  
It was as if invisible hands held him in place.

Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around  
Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around

It was as if Draco was voicing Harry's thoughts.  
The black haired wizard felt his throat constrict with tears he was valiantly fighting back.

Time standing still, inch time to kill  
Cheating the wheel, there are moments to steal  
So another day gets brushed away  
Pre-occupied, you and I  
You and I, you and I.

Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around  
Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around

Yeah, yeah. Oh-oh yeah

How could this be happening?  
Draco had been in the mansion every day and eventually never left again.  
Harry hadn't seen the blonde with anyone, except his godfather.  
Feeling a glimmer of hope rising in his heart, he followed that train of thought.  
He had never seen Draco with anyone else, at all.  
Could it be…? Dared he think that…? Maybe Draco was singing about him?

Making love in the heavens above  
Flying so high, you and I

Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around  
Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around

I Can't get my head around you  
I Can't bear to be without you  
I Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
You turn my life around  
I Can't get my head around you  
Can't bear to be without you  
Can't stop from thinking 'bout you

I Can't get my head around you  
I Can't bear to be without you  
I Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
Yeah yeah yeah

I Can't get my head around you  
I Can't bear to be without you  
I Can't stop from thinking 'bout you  
Ooh ooh

The music stopped and without turning around Draco said "I know you are here"  
"Draco? Were you si…"  
"Yes Harry, I was singing about you" Draco intercepted quickly, knowing he would lose his nerve if he had more time to think.  
What if Harry had been singing about someone else? He would look like a great fool then, wouldn't he?

Harry was standing behind Draco in mere seconds, turning the sitting man around.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.  
Draco looked at him and answered; "Isn't it obvious that I love you? I was afraid I would lose our friendship, if the feelings had not been mutual. After I heard you sing, I knew it had to be about me. You never go anywhere or have anyone over and it …well, I just felt you were singing about me, or more precisely to me"  
He had been singing to Draco, hadn't he?  
Well, as Draco had sang to him to he thought he'd better make use of this moment.  
Grabbing the blonde by his arms, Harry pulled him up and circled his arms around him, kissing him with all his might.  
He would be a fool not to and if Draco's reaction to the kiss was anything to go by, the gesture was more than welcome.  
Breaking apart for some much needed air, they both sighed happily, never noticing a certain dark haired, hook nosed wizard standing by the door, nodding knowingly while putting his wand away after whispering 'Finite Incantatum'.

Links to the songs:  
.com/watch?v=18TLHhhHZCA  
.com/watch?v=LCzSOb3L2zw


	2. Chapter 2

**What they do not know, will not hurt them.**

Severus' POV  
It took me some time to 'persuade' the man, but he agreed to tell you about his reasons, if I was willing to use a dicta-quill, so he would not be misquoted.  
This is his story, so I will let him tell it.  
Sitting in his favourite Chesterfield chair, his hands laying relaxed on the arm rests, Severus begins his tale.

_"It has come to my attention that some of you have expressed the desire to know why I have chosen to become involved in the affairs of my godson and Mr. Potter._  
_Let me start off by saying I am ordinarily not in the habit of explaining my actions, this is merely a favour towards Miss Heksy. You would be wise to listen carefully, for I will not repeat myself and I have neither the time, nor the inclination to answer inane questions from a bunch of dunderheads."_

*sigh*

_"Very well then. As you all know, celebrating the fifteenth birthday of my godson has not been a pleasant affair. As it is a tradition amongst the pureblood families, a child reaching his or her fifteenth birthday is required to have a special talent. Whether that talent extends to performing a series of spells invented by the youngster, or playing a most difficult musical arrangement is of no consequence._  
_The problem with this 'requirement' is, even if the child has no special talents, he or she still must perform in front of the gathered guests._  
_Draco has never been a boy to display such a talent, except for potion brewing. However, his parents were not impressed with that knowledge._  
_Especially Lucius was adamant that they 'find' a hidden talent._  
_When Draco was sitting at the piano, that had belonged to his grandfather Abraxas, Lucius took it as a sign of sorts that Draco might be an undiscovered musical prodigy._  
_The boy had merely been sitting there thinking, but it did not discourage his father in the least._  
_Draco was ordered to take piano lessons every day for six hours, it was to 'fine tune' his talent, as Lucius had said._  
_In my opinion the lessons served more as a punishment and it pained me to see my godson go through the lessons, applying himself with as much vigour as he did._  
_After a month the 'teacher' told Lucius that Draco was ready to move on to concerto nr.3 by Rachmaninov, although it was clear to see Draco was not ready at all._  
_Again Draco did as he was told, and he did very well considering the circumstances._  
_After one gruelling session he had floo-ed me to ask if I wanted to come through, to listen to him playing the arrangement."_

_"As I am a fervent listener of classical music and play the piano myself, maybe I could give him some pointers._  
_I was about to decline, when I heard Lucius in the background telling Draco to get back to studying, or he would take more severe measures to get my godson to study._  
_On that notion I made the decision to go through the floo and for the better it seemed, as Lucius had raised his cane to strike Draco._  
_After noticing my presence, Lucius sneered at the boy and plastered an artificial welcoming smile on his face, which faltered after meeting my own grim facial expression._  
_Draco must have noticed the tension, for he requested of me that I would sit near the piano to listen and determine if there could be improvements to be made._  
_In doing as my godson had requested, I made certain his father could not bring harm to the nervous fidgeting youth._  
_He looked positively horrified and I could only venture a guess as to why._  
_Draco attempted to play the demanding musical structure, but I could not help but notice his hands were far too small to play the third part of the concerto._  
_His attempts, valiant as they might have been, were fruitless._  
_You see, the third part demands that a pianist is able to play three quarters of the keys in prestissimo._  
_Meaning more than 200 touches to the keys in the time span of under a minute."_

_"I ventured to sit next to Draco and showed him how to play the tricky part, by smuggling a bit. It was not as if the guests would know the difference._  
_I told him, most of them could not even differentiate a thestral from a hippogriff._  
_My comment had it's desired result, for Draco relaxed a bit and laughed softly._  
_We played together some more and I was pleased to see my godson more lively for the first time in three months._  
_Three days later would be his recital and Draco actually looked forward to it, thinking he would be able to play it the way I had shown him._  
_Regrettably the celebration went rather sour._  
_The guests had arrived and it was time for Draco to perform._  
_I noticed the boy holding his arm a bit stiffly to his side, but as I tried to reach him to ask what had occurred, I was being detained by several people._  
_As a result I did not reach him, until he was ready to start._  
_Listening to the music, it became apparent that Draco had trouble with the parts that needed to be played in moderato or allegro, which were rather fast already._  
_If Draco was not able to play at those speeds, how was he to manage presto or prestissimo? Well, he wasn't, that much was evident._  
_After finishing, Draco stood next to the piano, bowed and left in a hurry to escape his father no doubt._  
_It was to no avail, for his father had gotten a hold of him and in front of all the guests started to flog the youth with his cane._  
_All the while saying what an utter disappointment his son was._  
_Draco did not cry out, nor did he flinch and it was at that exact moment I realized that my godson was accustomed to this kind of treatment._  
_I jumped up, grabbed a hold of Draco, told Lucius he would never see his son again for as long as I would live and disapparated to my own manor._  
_It took Draco 's body well over two weeks to heal, but I knew his soul would take even more time to mend._  
_From that moment on Draco lived with me and he became the son I had never had, in all the ways that mattered._  
_A custody battle ensued, which I won after Narcissa testified on Draco 's behalf, that Lucius had indeed been abusive to Draco on a regular basis and she was willingly seperating from her child."_

Severus takes a sip of his coffee and looks at me expectantly. I know what he is asking and I nod. I know you are still with him on this. Although it is apparent he is having a bit of trouble recounting the events. After he finishes his coffee, he steeples his fingers under his chin and Severus indicates he is ready to continue, so I start taking notes again.

_"At this point I will skip a big part, for it is of no consequence how Draco and I spent our time. Suffice it to say, I taught the boy to defend himself and he matured greatly under my tutelage._  
_As the time passed, things in the Wizarding World were becoming more grim by the minute, as the war was upon us and we all had decisions to make._  
_Draco pledged his loyalty to the light and he was able to bequeath an impressive amount of knowledge of the Dark Lord's plans to the Order of the Phoenix, the kind of knowledge that made it possible for Mr. Potter to finally defeat his nemesis._  
_In the midst of battle Draco encountered his 'father' and was forced to choose; kill Lucius or be killed, there was no third option._  
_Never in my life have I been more grateful than at that moment, for Lucius had his wand trained on me and Draco took advantage of Lucius' momentary lack of vigilance and 'my son' cast the Killing Curse at him._  
_At the exact moment that Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, no less._  
_I had trained the boy well, but the act of killing his own blood took a toll on Draco and he fainted right on the spot._  
_Before I could rescue him, Potter saw Draco faint and he ran towards the unconscious boy, picked him up and apparated away._  
_It took me a few seconds to register that Potter had nodded towards me and I realized that the black haired youth had all but told me he would take Draco to our home._  
_I left the battlefield to the aurors, I had done my share and was finally free._  
_I apparated home to find the 'Saviour' standing outside of the gates of Snape Manor, still holding Draco in his arms._  
_He could have dismantled the wards, but his respect for my privacy had not allowed it._  
_It seemed Mr Potter had done his own part in maturing greatly._  
_I took Draco from his arms and after a nod from the wizard he apparated away, not to be seen for over a year."_

_Draco was not the same after the battle, well… we all had changed considerably._  
_It was to be expected, of course, but Draco had changed more dramatically._  
_He became withdrawn, uncommunicative and violent._  
_I would hear him scream and throw things while he was in his room, only to emerge later in the day and wearing a stoic expression on his face._  
_It was disconcerting and heartbreaking to see him like that._  
_After months of talking to him without him being responsive, one day Draco broke down started to cry and finally he was able to let himself mourn his losses._  
_Though he did not seem to grieve the loss of Lucius, his mother's death had hit him hard._  
_He cried for over a week and then it stopped just as sudden as it had started._  
_He started to speak to me again, hesitantly at first, but still._  
_Draco started to tell me about his feelings, how he felt he had betrayed his family and how utterly devastated he felt by not being able to save his mother._  
_My son never spoke of Lucius, but I understood his silence._  
_He felt betrayed by the man and Draco was not the kind of man to forgive people who betrayed his trust._  
_Draco started to eat properly again and started to enjoy little things like reading a book or helping me with my potions._  
_It was after Draco had been to Gringotts for the reading of the wills of his parents, he came in the sitting room excitedly, with a scrap of paper clutched in his hand._  
_He showed it to me and stated he wanted to enrol in some kind of music school._  
_I had not really paid attention for I was glad that Draco was finally showing an interest related to something outside the Manor._  
_I told him to pursue this course of action, if he felt it would make him happy._  
_His answer had been baffling, he told me that it might not make him happy necessarily, but it would definitely give him an insight of sorts._  
_Before I could question him, he had filled out the form and sent it to the institution."_

Severus takes another sip of his coffee, before speaking again.

_"The following week Draco received an answer from the institution and he was invited to come for an interview._  
_My offer to accompany him was resolutely refused and Draco told me it was something he had to do of his own accord._  
_Though I understood his reasoning, it did hurt a little to accept he was an adult now, in less need of my 'fatherly guidance'._  
_As the hours ticked by, I began to grow worried._  
_I was about to go out and try to find him, when an owl swooped in and delivered a message from Draco, informing me he would come home the day after._  
_The following day Draco arrived home early and told me he had been accepted, but that he needed to practice playing often._  
_I answered that he was welcome to use my music room, but at the same time I wondered how Draco had come to the conclusion that he needed to play music again._  
_My 'son' seemed to ponder my offer and said he rather wanted to practice at the school._  
_I agreed, because I did not want him to feel restricted._  
_His broad smile and heartfelt "Thanks dad", did wonders for my ego._  
_Draco started at the school that same day and came by the Manor less frequently as time progressed, but when he did come he seemed to be more alive._  
_He laughed more and we discussed many topics, we both held an interest in._  
_I even told him some of the more horrifying experiences I had gone through and was still going through, while teaching at Hogwarts._  
_Draco often entertained me by copying my stance and my voice, saying the most idiotic words to make 'me' look imposing, having me guffawing at his dramatics._  
_I would often tell him it was the highest praise he could give me._  
_After some time his visits stopped altogether and I was left with only short messages, sent by owl._  
_A few months later I was missing my son so terribly, that I asked him to accompany me to lunch the following day._  
_The hour of our lunch date came and went, and I was well and truly upset with his disregard for my persona at that moment._  
_Deciding to go to the institution seemed to be a good idea._  
_I floo-ed to the address Draco had given me, not really giving thought to the name._  
_As I exited the fireplace I heard 'my voice' in another room and upon entering saw my son with none other than Harry Potter, having a great laugh at my expense._  
_I tried to admonish the imp, but could not withhold some of my own merriment. The boy was truly gifted with a wicked sense of humour."_

Severus shakes his head to indicate that he needs a break.  
I ask if he wants me to finish the story, but he declines my offer.  
We share a lunch, prepared by the potions master himself and I must say he is quite a chef de cuisine.  
His level of experience with herbs and spices is not limited to his classroom, as I enjoy his smoked salmon, freshly baked bread and a wonderful Caesar salad.  
I compliment him on the food and he answers in a sad voice that it is not often he gets the chance to 'show off' his culinary masterpieces.  
After washing up the dishes together, we make our way back to the sitting room, where we are served a cup of coffee by a house elf.  
As I have never encountered one before, the creature fascinates me and Severus smiles at me readily.  
I thank the elf for the coffee, but it looks at me startled.  
I ask Severus if I have done something to offend the creature and Severus informs me that house elves are not accustomed to compliments, because they feel that serving in a manor like his is the highest praise they can get.  
Working for a pure blood family is a very coveted place for all house elves and the ones in Snape Manor were the fourth generation to have worked there for over three centuries, keeping the manor 'in their family', so to speak.  
We finish our coffee and Severus tells me he wants to continue the story again.

_"Where was I? Ah yes…the music room._  
_I noticed a piano in the centre of the room and could not help showing my surprise._  
_I believe I said something like I had not thought Draco to ever play again._  
_Harry Potter was the one to abuse me of that notion._  
_He asked Draco to play something and though he was hesitant, Draco sat down and started to play._  
_I do not know what I had expected, but whatever it was, it was not this._  
_Draco, my Draco, had found his confidence to play once again and I was moved to tears when I heard my son play my most favourite arrangement."_

Severus stops me and glares, but not at me.  
He asks me to add something here in my own notes, but he wishes to address you.  
_"Yes, I am very much aware of the fact people tend to see me as a cold hearted, ill willed and temperamental person, but it does not mean I am void of feelings._  
_You do realize I am but a mere human being, do you not?_  
_And you there in the back…yes you. If you ever attempt to laugh at my expense again or refer to me as a vampire, you would do well to remember I am still record holder of the title 'Fastest duellist and spell caster, First class', after 27 years. May I continue? Thank you."_  
I ask Severus why he made that statement and he grudgingly confides in me there is Seer blood in his family.

_"After Draco finished, both Harry and myself applauded him._  
_He had overcome so many obstacles and I was proud to be there to share this private moment off victory._  
_As we applauded we were joined by several other people and I knew how much it meant to Draco._  
_It wasn't until then that I noticed the young man next to me look at Draco in a rather peculiar fashion, he seemed enchanted, for lack of a better word._  
_I looked back at Draco to see that same look on his face and comprehension dawned._  
_The youngsters seemed to have developed feelings for each other, that ran deeper than just friendship._  
_I took my leave and went back home to think about the events that had taken place._  
_If my eyes did not deceive me, both young men had not confessed their feelings to one another judging by the looks of longing on their faces._  
_Maybe they needed a little push in the right direction?_  
_It would be entertaining to plan and plot once again, as I had done when I was a youngster myself._  
_Hence I went into my study and fetched some books I felt could help me in my endeavour._  
_It took me the better part of a month to set all things in motion._  
_I had gone as far as to investigate muggle music and found a few things to my liking._  
_The spell I had worked on would do three things: it would bring out the hidden emotions from the person it was cast on, infuse muggle music to the music played by said person and draw the object of said person's desire close enough to hear the song._  
_Now it was tricky to cast, because both persons had to be together for the spell to be cast correctly and work accordingly._  
_There had to be an interval between the two castings, so one person could finish his, before the other would start._  
_I calculated that the interval had to be three minutes._  
_It all came down to precise timing, but I was confident I could pull it off."_

_"My chance came the next day._  
_Draco wrote a letter telling me he missed me and wanted to see me, he then had asked me to come by for lunch and to talk._  
_It was the chance I had been waiting for and I arrived five minutes earlier, than the intended time._  
_Draco and Harry were talking to each other in the small music room, next to Harry's._  
_I made sure they did not see me, cast the spell at Harry first and waited the full three minutes, hoping Draco would not leave before I finished._  
_It seemed the Deities were feeling generous that day, because Draco did not leave and I could cast the second spell without difficulties._  
_I walked a few paces back into the hallway and acted as if I had just arrived._  
_Draco smiled when he saw me and we went into the dining room to have lunch._  
_Harry did not join us, looking like he was deep in thought._  
_After an hour Draco and I finished and I 'took my leave', only to disappear in the shadows so I could find out if my plan was a success._  
_I heard a piano and then soul music and knew the first part of the spell was indeed working, as Harry started to sing._  
_I must admit the boy could sing. It was not part of the spell to give someone a good singing voice. The spell itself only compelled someone to sing. _  
_What the person sounded like, was not included._  
_After he had finished, as if on cue, the piano in the other room started to play and was joined by some modern day music._  
_Draco voiced his own emotions and I was surprised to hear his voice._  
_It sounded almost innocent and still very mature._  
_I had to hide back in the shadows, as Harry left his music room to walk towards Draco's._  
_After all, what they do not know, does not hurt them, now does it?_  
_However, I could not resist, I just had to know if all had worked out._  
_Peeking in the room I saw my son being kissed soundly by one Harry Potter and for the first time in my life all seemed to be well with the world._  
_I cast the counter spell, a simple Finite Incantatum, and nodded I believe._  
_That is all there is to the story."_

_"I know some of you would like to know what the spell was I had used._  
_I am not going to disclose that information, for it might incriminate me and I still have a strong sense of self preservation._  
_What I will elaborate upon is my attitude towards Harry Potter._  
_Surprising as it may be, I do not have feelings of ill will towards the Potter Heir._  
_On the contrary, I have grown rather fond of him._  
_As I was forced to work with him to teach him Occlumency, we began to develop a tentative friendship._  
_Potter is the kind of person that grows on you, without one noticing it._  
_His biting sarcasm, so much like my own, was often the reason that the boy could break through my emotional barriers, but he never disrespected me, nor has he ever taken me for granted in any way shape or form._  
_I once forgot to lock my storage room and had to leave him in my classroom for a few moments._  
_He had every opportunity to ransack the place, but chose to lock and ward it himself._  
_Upon my return he immediately told me of my error and till this day I am thankful to him for what he did, as some of my ingredients are rather valuable and hard to come by._  
_Why then would I choose to interfere, you ask?_  
_My son fell in love with Harry and Harry with him._  
_As Draco thinks Harry is best for him and I only want what is best for my son, it should not come as a surprise to you, that I did what I did._  
_After all, what kind of father would I be, if I not wanted what is best for my child?_  
_I would kindly ask you to keep this information to yourself._  
_It would do you no good to tell either Harry or Draco anyway, they will not believe you._  
_Now, if you are all satisfied with my explanation, I would like to bid you all a good night._  
_I have other things to do, but to sit here and chat, goodnight."_

I thank Severus for his time and patience and promise to send the first copy of this story to him, for his final approval.  
He nods and tells me he is looking forward to it.  
Leaving his manor, I can't help but be thankful to the man.  
He is quite a lovely person, once you get past his forbidding exterior.

I hope you all appreciate professor Snape, for taking time out of his busy schedule to tell his side of the story. I know I do.  
Till we meet again, my dear readers, may your paths be green, the breeze be on your backs and your Lifetree stay golden. 


End file.
